One type of article identification device having security aspects and having virtual universal applicability to articles is the so-called "seal", such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,055. The seal of the '055 patent comprises a plastic body having a flexible cord passing through and secured in the body and extending outwardly of the body to a cord free end which has hooks secured thereto and of configuration providing for irreversible insertion in the plastic body. In addition to the body and the cord, the seal of the '055 patent has plates bearing logo/article indication applied to the plastic body to close the same. In use, the hook and cord are passed through an opening of, e.g., a watch band, and the hook is then inserted into the plastic body.
A widespread further practice in article security is the use of so-called anti-theft tags which incorporate electronic article surveillance (EAS) markers. Such tags are secured to articles and are removed or rendered inactive at checkout. Where fraudulent avoidance of checkout (shop-lifting) occurs, the markers are sensed by EAS systems, e.g., at store exits, and suitable alarm is generated.
One form of EAS marker in widespread use is in the form of a flat, thin, flexible, rectangular member which is applied adhesively to flat or curved surfaces of articles.
In pending, allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/088,839, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,909, commonly-assigned herewith, there is shown a seal incorporating therewithin an EAS marker.
Known seals, such as those above discussed, have a common shortcoming in that they are not adaptive to the size of articles with which they are assembled.